hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Dave Levey
Dave Levey was a contestant on Season 6 of Hell's Kitchen. He was the winner of that season, and was rewarded with a head chef position at the Araxi Restaurant & Bar, in Whistler, British-Columbia, Canada, with a salary of $250,000, to welcome the world for the 2010 Winter Olympics. He left after one year as he was treated more like a line cook. Personality Very early into the competition, Dave suffered a fracture on his left wrist but lasted through the entire competition. He was since then affectionately nicknamed by Ramsay as the "One-Armed Bandit", braving the immense pain while coming to the blue team's rescue on many occasions and in many instances where by the blue team were a man less than the red team. He is one guy who other contestants should be, one who never uses his disability as an excuse for messing up. Season 6 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 While cleaning the fire engines, Dave suffered an injury to his wrist and was thought to be a minor sprain. Before dinner service, Dave volunteered almost immediately when Ramsay was about to assign waiters for the dinner service. It was from then on that Dave was dubbed the 'One-Armed Bandit' by Ramsay. The blue team won the dinner service, garnering 83% approval rating compared to the red team's 81%. Episode 4 Prior to the dinner service, Dave received news from his doctor that his left wrist was a result of fracture in the last episode. He contemplated whether to remain in the competition and decided to continue after consultation with Ramsay. He made his way to hospital for a cast before returning to Hell's Kitchen to finish dinner service. When he returned for the rest of the dinner service, Dave was assigned to the desserts station. He helped the blue team to finish service. The blue team eventually won the service for completing their side of the restaurant before the red team. Episode 5 Episode 6 During the 700 Calories 3 Course Meal Challenge, Dave's crepe caused the men to lose the challenge. During dinner service, Dave was on the garnish station. While cooking garnishes, Sous Chef Scott approached him and yelled at him for not cooking the right garnish. Episode 7 Dave was named "Best of the Worst" for a strong performance on appetizers. Episode 8 The blue team had a relatively easy time until Andy somehow ran out of mashed potatoes for the last few remaining orders. Dave ran to the back of the kitchen to gather some potatoes and make a new batch, with Van and Dave working quickly to complete Andy's entrées. Ramsay compared the obvious difference of his work rate to Andy's. The blue team won the dinner service, despite being a man down and singled out Dave for his performance that night. Episode 9 One of Dave's most notable, if not his craziest performance in Hell's Kitchen. As if Andy having already injuring his fingers before the dinner service wasn't enough, that already put the Blue Team in a severe manpower disadvantage again, with practically the entire blue team, save Van, injured. However Dave came to the blue team's rescue yet again and volunteered to help cover Andy's station while minding his own despite his wrist fracture. At one point during the dinner service, he was seen handling 2 servings of risotto, a single serving each of lamb, steak and tagliatelle all at the same time, running back and forth across the kitchen handling and serving each dish. Dave still delivered expected results with his food. So much so that he earned immense praise from Ramsay who commented: "Dave, don't take this the wrong way, but you're ten thousand times a better cook with one hand!" Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 After the dinner service, Ramsay initially considered Dave for elimination out of the Top 3 but accepted his appeal that if he was to leave Hell's Kitchen, it was if he wasn't good enough, not due to his injury. When the remaining 3 chefs were called back again by Ramsay after Tennille's elimination, Ramsay after much thought ensured Dave that he will be allowed to continue further in the competition. That said, Dave was among the final 3. Episode 14 Dave, Kevin and Ariel had 45 minutes to cook up an entrée of a certain ethnic cuisine. Dave picked Indian cuisine which he had never done before as a chef. It was a pork dish (Considered taboo to a significant Muslim population in India which forbids eating of pork). Despite his inexperience, he received the approval from all 3 master chefs and hence won the Ethnic Cuisine Challenge. Episode 15 Season 10 Episode 1 Dave came back, along with Rock (Season 3 winner), to cook lunch for the red team, who had won the Signature Dish Challenge. Him and Rock gave them tips on how to do well in the competition. Season 11 Episode 18 Trivia *He participated in the second all-male finals of Hell's Kitchen. *He is the sixth winner, and third male winner of Hell's Kitchen. *He is the only Hell's Kitchen contestant ever to win the competition despite a physical disability. Quotes Category:Chef Category:Season 6 Category:Funniest Contestants Category:Winners